


Codename Hurricane

by Nikkitten



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkitten/pseuds/Nikkitten
Summary: Amelia Oberlin gets "rescued" because her life is in danger. She didn't expect to catch feelings for her rescuer. TEMPS are assholes. Amelia also discovers she does indeed have powers.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s), Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. The "Kidnapping"

Chapter 1: The “Kidnapping”

Amelia was just minding her own business, heading home from work taking the same bus she always did. She felt something was off as soon as someone new got on the bus and headed straight towards the seat she was sitting in. 'Please don't sit next to me, I don't know you!' she screamed in her own mind, not that it did her any good.

The handsome stranger who had shaggy dirty blonde hair and an eye patch sat down right next to her. She scooted as close as she could to the window, even though the window was cold as hell given it was almost January at this point. At first he didn’t look at her, he seemed to be looking in a complete different direction. She was glad he wasn’t paying attention to her, maybe he just decided this was a good seat to sit in?

She adjusted her headphones to push them farther in her ears, she was listening to a sort of obscure band called the Prime-8's, if she was paying attention she would have realized the man sitting next to her was a spitting image for the bassist from that band.

He reached over and pulled one of her headphones out then leaned in close to her ear, she stiffened and tried to snatch her headphone back but he didn't give it back to her, he just smirked at her. He listened to the music coming from the headphone for a moment and chuckled.

"Nice band." He quipped and she narrowed her eyes at him, trying to get a read on what he might want. He wasn't very readable at all. "Listen, if you want to live, follow my lead and do what I tell you to. I'm here to save your life." He urged and then cupped her face gently and kissed her urgently, she saw a flash of silver fly right at the same time he kissed her and a man dressed in a weird uniform collapsed into his seat. The kiss would’ve been quite nice if his lips weren’t as dry as the Sahara desert, and of course the fact that he just killed a man in front of her.

He grabbed her hand before she could react. She clutched her bag close to her and followed him to the front of the bus as the bus came to a stop at its next stop. He pulled her off the bus and she did her best to not panic given this man had just killed someone in broad daylight and she had no idea who the fuck he was.

Once they were far enough away from the bus, he pulled her into an alleyway out of the public eye and pinned her against the brick wall with his body. His hands itched to feel her body under his palms but he fought that urge. The last person he had touched that way no longer talked to him, he hadn’t seen Vanya in years, not since he promised to leave with her and then backed out on that promise. She gulped and looked up at him with wide eyes, not knowing anything that was going through his mind. “What? I don’t want people seeing us.” He huffed and glanced around with his one good eye then stepped away letting her away from the wall, but not letting go of her wrist so she couldn’t dart away from him. He didn’t notice the shade of pink that had creeped across her cheeks.

“Yeah, whatever. So…why did you have to ‘save’ me? What is going on?” She asked with as much moxie as she could muster and he shook his head. He wasn’t going to tell her anything out in public, too much risk of someone overhearing them talking. He tugged on her arm as he started walking and pulled her along behind him. It didn’t take long before they arrived at the mansion and he led her inside. He took her through the foyer and past an office. As they passed the office he slowed down and looked inside before stopping completely.

There was a sound of a rolling chair and someone clearing their throat before a childlike voice rang out. “Where the hell have you been, Kraken?” The voice asked and Kraken rolled his good eye then sighed. “Saving one of the extras.” He shrugged at the man sitting in the chair. She was confused because to her he looked like a child, but she didn’t know that Number Five was actually a 60-year-old man that had been screwed over by time travel. He had a happy little puppy laying in his lap that he was stroking the head of gently.

“Kraken? That’s your name?” She asked incredulously and held back a laugh. “Is that a nickname or something? Please tell me you have an actual name.” She snickered in amusement. He rolled his eyes again and finally let go of her wrist, not gracing her with an answer. Five got out of his chair and walked up to her, he was just a little bit shorter than her but not terribly so. He walked around her as if surveying something he was going to buy. “What are your powers?” he asked with a raised eyebrow and she furrowed her own in confusion.

“Powers? I have no idea what the fuck y’all are talking about.” She shook her head and covertly glanced around looking for a way out of there. Neither one of them missed this action and moved so that she was blocked in. “I don’t have powers. Never have.” She held up her hands in surrender, her heart beating into her throat. She seriously felt like she was about to get murdered for absolutely no reason.

“Of course, you have powers, TEMPS agents were after you.” Kraken scoffed and Five’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “That’s who’s after her?” He asked a tone or shock in his voice and Kraken nodded curtly. “‘s what I said, don’t make me repeat shit.” He grumbled clearly wanting to get out of this conversation.

“Well, I have no idea who or what TEMPS are, so…forgive me if I once again ask, what the fuck is going on here?” She urged in annoyance, really trying to at least understand why she was now being held captive by a 10-year-old and a man she barely knew. “Also is this your kid or something?” She nodded towards Five in question.

“Absolutely not.” Five snapped before Kraken could answer her. “I am 60 years old; I simply look like I’m 10.” He corrected her and she blinked at him before shrugging. “Okay, you’ll be known as Gramps from now on.” She smirked at him and he rubbed a hand over his face. “My name is Five, but thanks for not questioning the explanation I guess?” He ground out, obviously annoyed but glad she believed him.

“I suppose I need a room? And someone will need to get my shit from my apartment if I’m being held here for “my own safety” or whatever.” She sighed and shoved her hands into her pockets, all she had was her work back pack and the clothes she was wearing. “And I expect a full explanation of everything later or so help me I will leave.” She threatened half-heartedly, deep down she knew she couldn’t leave, either they were telling the truth and she’d be killed by the TEMPS or the man who brought her here would hunt her down and kill her himself to keep her quiet.

“Yeah, I guess.” Kraken grunted in response and grabbed her wrist again, pulling her after him. Five casually walked along with them, the little puppy trotting along behind him. “So, do you have a name?” Five asked, surprisingly being kind of nice to her. “Amelia. Amelia Oberlin.” She answered dejectedly, she might as well tell them whatever they needed to know. Soon enough they got to a room and Kraken led her inside. It was a decent sized room and had a large bed. It was generically decorated but she couldn’t bring herself to really care.

“I’ll bring your things back later.” Kraken assured her as they left her alone in the room. She heard a lock click from the outside and sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. How the hell did her life go from normal and pretty boring to kind of absolutely insane? She dropped her bag in a chair and then flopped on the bed. She was tired, the bed was surprisingly comfortable, so she ended up falling asleep before the man called Kraken made it back with her stuff from her apartment.

When Kraken came back to check on her and drop her things off, he found her asleep. He set everything down carefully in the floor before getting a good look at her. Her shirt had ridden up over her stomach and back and exposed her soft curves and the bottom of her breasts. He tried to swallow but his mouth was suddenly very dry. Something about this woman drove him crazy. He was a fully grown man with self-control, not some teen boy seeing a woman’s figure for the first time in his life. He tore his eye away from her body and draped a blanket over her when she shivered a little bit. He lingered for a moment before leaving the room again, locking the door behind him.

She stretched when she started to wake back up and blinked when the blanket fell off of her when she sat up. She looked around and noticed there was a giant duffle bag sitting in the floor beside the door along with her art supplies. He had even brought her sketchbooks and paints. A soft smile played on her face as a little bit of affection weaved through her mind towards the man called Kraken. She took a deep breath and stretched before setting out of bed and pulling out some clothes to change into.

“Ugh I need a shower…” She muttered and looked around hoping there would be a bathroom attached to her room. She sighed in relief when she spotted a door and opened it to find a small bathroom with a shower, toilet, and sink. She sat her clothes down on the towel rack hanging above the toilet and began to get undressed after turning the shower on to heat up.

Once the water was warm enough, she stepped inside and sighed contently at the warm water running over her body. She got herself clean and stepped out, wrapping a towel around herself. Once she was mostly dry she wrapped a towel around her hair and put on her bra and panties. She cursed under her breath when she realized she left her moisturizer in her bag so she left the bathroom.

She hummed to herself as she bent over to get the moisturizer from her bag. She didn’t notice the man sitting on her bed until he cleared his throat. She stiffened up and slowly turned around to see Kraken sitting on her bed with a smirk on his face. “Aw man, I was enjoying the view.” He licked his lips as his eye took in her body before she tossed the towel from her hair at his face and retreated into the bathroom.

She emerged a couple of minutes later fully dressed and with a bad attitude. “What the fuck, man?” She snapped and he just shrugged. “No idea what you’re talking about. At least you weren’t naked, although I wouldn’t have complained.” He smirked at her as she sat in the chair and pulled her knees up to her chest glaring at him. He rolled his eye and sighed a little bit. “You wanted an explanation for everything going on?” He offered and she nodded softly, not taking her eyes off of him.

“Okay so, the TEMPS are basically a time traveling organization that goes around and kills people who would mess up the time line. They’re bastards, and they’re also responsible for killing multiple people who have powers, such as yourself. You don’t know what your powers are, so…Doctor Pogo will run tests on you to see if we can figure that out.” He gave her a rough explanation and she furrowed her brows in thought.

“I think I can change the weather…” She mumbled suddenly and he raised an eyebrow in question. Memories of when she was little came back and she nodded. “Yeah, when I was little, when I would get upset it would rain every time even if it was sunny just a moment before that. If I got really mad it would thunderstorm. When I get sad…I think I make it snow because once it snowed in my area in the middle of summer…” she continued talking and he grinned at her.

“That’s actually…pretty fucking cool, Amelia.” He chuckled and she shrugged and held out her hand and stared at it trying to concentrate. After about thirty seconds little snow flurries danced around her hand and she gasped before they disappeared due to lack of concentration. He stared at her with his eye wide and mouth open. “Maybe you have ice powers too, wouldn’t surprise me, most of us have at least two powers.”

Her mind was spinning and she didn’t know what to think, she always thought she was a normal person, going about her normal days, doing normal things, working a normal job. She couldn’t really process everything that was going on and it was a little to much for her. “Can you leave me alone for a little while please?” She asked the man who had “saved” her looking up at him with pleading eyes. “You’re called Kraken, right?” she added after that her voice a little softer.

“Call me Diego, that’s my actual name.” He patted her shoulder awkwardly and gave a half smile before clearing his throat again and leaving the room. This time, there wasn’t a click of the lock, he decided she could wander the mansion if she really wanted to. It’s not like she’d get far if she tried to leave, he’d make sure of that.


	2. Place Your Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is explicit after paragraph 11 and that lasts until the last paragraph!!
> 
> We get to know a little more or Amelia's personality, she makes the first move, one thing leads to another.... But also
> 
> Diego: can you do this thing and help me out?  
> Five: this is a stupid waste of time  
> Diego: so you're not going to do it?  
> Five: is that what I said? *Already doing the thing*

Amelia huffed as she stirred the scrambled eggs she was making and jumped when she felt someone blow on the back of her neck sending bits of egg flying all over the stove. “Who the fu-“ She turned to see the lanky man standing beside of her. “Oh, it’s you.” She sighed and turned her attention back to her food. Her stomach growled as she popped some toast into the toaster and she hummed softly, ignoring the presence watching her.

“What, no kiss hello?” Diego teased casually leaning on one elbow against the counter and she chuckled and rolled her eyes at him. She pulled the toast out of the toaster when it popped up and scooped her eggs over top of it. “What do you want, Diego?” She asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. He shrugged and grabbed her fork, taking a bite out of the food she had made with a grin on his face. 

“What the actual fuck, that’s my food!” she exclaimed and moved the plate away from him. He almost laughed as he leaned against the counter crossing his arms across his chest. “It was in front of me, fair game.” He shrugged a little and she looked at him balefully. “It’s pretty good, Ami.” He added with a smirk. She didn’t bother getting a new fork, just grabbed the one he used and started eating. “My name is Amelia.” She corrected him with a mouthful of food, obviously not one for table manners. 

She ended up getting full quickly so she pushed the plate over to him and smirked “There, you seemed to want these before.” She teased and he shrugged and finished off the plate of food without saying anything. She had been there for a little over a week and they hadn’t really talked, he mostly lurked around keeping an eye on her. 

“So, I’ve been wanting to ask you something.” She started hesitantly and took a deep breath as he raised an eyebrow at her, meaning he was listening. “Why was kissing me your go to plan?” She asked and he choked as he tried to swallow. “You could have just told me my life was in danger, y’know?” 

He looked almost embarrassed but covered it up quickly before speaking. “Don’t pretend you didn’t like it, you kissed back.” He shot back at her and she shrugged. “I made the plan up on the fly. I needed to distract you and figured that would do it.” He continued and she smirked at him. He was pretty cute; she had also found out he was actually the man from one of her favorite bands and that made him infinitely more attractive. 

“You know, I could give you a real kiss if you want.” He smirked noticing her looking at his lips and she cleared her throat tearing her eyes away and looking away from him completely. She unconsciously licked her lips a small smile quirking her lips upwards. “I know you’re joking.” She looked up at him and he raised an eyebrow. “Am I joking?” He countered and she felt her face heat up and she looked away again. 

She stepped closer to him and kissed his cheek. “Maybe, maybe not.” She grinned and patted her palm on his cheek then walked off. He blinked a few times, confused by this woman but absolutely intrigued by her. He tossed the plate into the dishwasher and left the kitchen. He needed to get an update from Five. 

He knocked on the door of the study that Five seemed to hull himself up in every day and got a terse “Enter if you must.” A voice floated from inside so he stepped through the door way. “Were you able to talk to them? Tell them she’s untouchable and under our protection and anyone who comes after her has a death sentence?” Diego asked Five who pinched the bridge of his nose his upper lip curling in annoyance. “Yes, and you owe me. I’m trying to stop the apocalypse and you’re worried about this girl who’s going to die anyway if I can’t stop the end of the world.” He snapped and Diego shrugged.

“It’s not that I’m worried…” He lied through his teeth and Five rolled his eyes. “Whatever, I’m not particularly interested. When you’re ready to help me save the world, feel free to let me know.” Five snapped impatiently and took a sip of his coffee which Diego suspected had whiskey mixed in it given the smell of alcohol coming from Five.

She flopped face down onto her bed and sighed trying to calm her heart beat. There was a knock on the door a little bit later so she rolled over and sat up to face the door. “C’min” She permitted and Diego stepped inside after the door swung open. “I got some news. Five has talked to the TEMPS agency, you’re safe.” He informed and leaned against the wall. 

She blinked at him a few times as the words sunk in. She grinned widely and stood up quickly crossing the room and flung her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. He hesitated momentarily but kissed her back winding his arms around her waist and pulling her tightly against him. Her body fit perfectly against his and he loved the soft noises she made against his lips. He kicked the door shut behind him and his hands gripped her ass just like he had been craving to do since the first day he saw her. 

He spun them around to where he looked over her and locked eyes with her before capturing her lips again. She tangled her fingers in his hair and kissed him as if she needed to kiss him to breathe. He spread her legs apart with his knee teasingly rubbing it in between her legs. She rolled her hips against him instinctually and he smirked against her lips. His hands slid up her shirt and rubbed his palms across her bra causing her to arch against his hands. 

He broke away from her lips only so kiss and suck on her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him better access moaning out his name and raking her nails down his scalp causing him to growl in pleasure. “Tell me if you need to stop. Please. If you don’t tell me then I’m not going to.” He murmured against her neck and slid a hand down her pants, his long fingers finding her wet entrance and rubbing before dipping inside.

“Mmnnh don’t stop…” She whimpered in pleasure rocking her hips against his hand aching for his touch. As she rocked her hips her clit brushed against his palm as his fingers moved in and out of her making her shudder in pleasure. “Mmgod Diego I’m so close…” She moaned out and whimpered when he removed his hand denying her of her release. 

He pulled her over to the bed and pushed her down roughly, she grunted at the impact but kept her eyes on him the whole time. She ran her hands down his body as he crawled over her until she got to the hem of his shirt. She hooked her fingers under the hem and tugged it up over his head. He helped her take it off then urgently pressed his lips to hers again. He couldn’t get enough of how she tasted against his lips, sweet and salty all at once. He shuddered when she ran her fingers over the various scars littering his torso. 

He reached down and pulled her shirt over her head, she lifted up a little to help him get the shirt off. He smoothed his long fingers over her stomach and hummed in appreciation. She reached behind herself and unhooked her bra tossing it to the side with their shirts. “Perfect…” He murmured reverently as he cupped her breasts in his hands before giving each a kiss and swirling a tongue around her nipples causing her to arch against him and let out a breathy moan. 

“You’re so responsive…I like that.” He smirked and bit down gently on one nipple causing her to gasp out and shiver in pleasure as he gently tugged on it with his teeth. He punched the other in his fingers at the same time making her whimper out his name. “Say my name again, I love the way it sounds on your lips.” He commanded and she did as she was asked. “Mm…good girl.” He praised and took her hand guiding it to between his legs.

“See what you do to me? You’ve been driving me crazy all week…” He whispered into her ear as she rubbed him through his pants. He bucked his hips a little against her hand and moaned softly. He bit down on the soft part connecting her neck and shoulder sucking on it and leaving a mark. She rolled her hips against him again, desperate for friction and release. She was beyond words but his words were doing things to her body she didn’t know could be done. 

She tugged his pants down, not caring if they came all the way off, and stroked his hardness in her hand. He fumbled with a condom and gently moved her hand out of the way before rolling it on. He wasn’t looking to be a father, no matter how horny he was for this woman. He all but ripped her pants and panties down, rubbing two fingers over her clit making her let out a shuddering moan of pleasure. 

“You’re okay with this, right?” He grunted out and she nodded before he slowly pressed inside of her. She sighed in relief as he filled her and stretched her out, she wrapped her legs around his hips loosely and he slowly started moving. She rocked her hips in time with his, matching his strokes her breath hitching as her clit rubbed against his pelvis as they moved together. He moved to where he was sitting on the bed and she was on his lap, he gripped her hips and moaned in the back of his throat as she rode him. 

She whimpered in pleasure as she felt herself getting close to her orgasm, she picked up her pace her breathing starting to become uneven as her release came closer and closer. “C’mon darlin’ cum for me.” He purred into her ear and snapped his hips up into hers harder causing her to go over the edge. She dug her nails into his shoulders as her body stiffened with an intense orgasm. He grunted in pleasure as she tightened around him causing him to spill out into the condom.

She shakily rested against him coming down from the high of the orgasm. He flopped backwards pulling her with him. They would both need to clean up, but he wanted to bask in the afterglow just a little bit before going back to daily life. He didn’t know what he felt for this woman, he didn’t love her, but he was inexplicably drawn to her. He just wanted to be near her constantly, he didn’t know why or understand it so he decided to not question it. 

Meanwhile close by Klaus was talking to Five and grinned in amusement given he heard almost everything coming from her bedroom and so did Five. “Pay up, old man. I told you it would take them about a week to screw each other’s brains out.” He smirked holding out his hand. Five slapped a five-dollar bill into Klaus’ hand and gave him a look that would turn most men into stone. “You win this time, but they’re going to take longer to confess to each other. They’re gonna dance around it.” Five countered and Klaus shrugged. “I agree. I say…she’s gonna say it first.” Klaus held out his hand as a bet. “I say he will first.” Five countered and shook Klaus’ hand. “You’re on.” They said at the same time. 


	3. Seriously, Dude?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego doesn't take kindly to someone hitting on Amelia, she gets a wee bit drunk, Vanya is about to stop in for a surprise visit, which probably won't go well.

“Hey baby, what you drinkin’ tonight?” The man slurred with a skeevy grin on his face and she didn’t answer. She did her best to ignore him until he put his hand on her thigh. She pushed his hand away and looked at him with a look of disdain. “Take a hint, buddy.” She scoffed “I’m not interested.” She added as she got up and started walking away. He grabbed her wrist and she roughly yanked her hand out of his drunken grasp. He growled and she saw the flash of a blade a second before he slashed at her face, she ducked a moment too late and got a nasty cut on her right cheek.

A hand swung from behind you and connected with the man’s jaw sending him staggering backwards. “Touch her again and see what happens…” Diego growled and stepped in front of her pushing her behind him. The man swung a ham like fist at Diego who ducked and uppercut him knocking him fully to the floor. He stepped on the man’s neck and glowered down at him a look of contempt on his face as he choked. She grabbed Diego’s sleeve and tugged on it softly. “Hey, I think he’s got the hint.” She whispered and he moved his foot away only to kick the man in the ribs before walking away pulling her with him protectively.

Once they were away, he gently cupped her cheek to inspect the cut and she hissed at the burning sensation. “How bad is it? Am I gonna have a neat scar like you?” she grinned at him and he scowled at her rolling his eye at her. “You’ll be fine.” He grumbled and pulled her to the bathroom. He hoisted her up onto the counter with little protest and wet a paper towel before wiping her face clean of blood. He held a dry paper towel to the cut to stop the bleeding, she tried not to lean into his touch, unsuccessfully.

It was the first time she had been anywhere in almost two weeks and of course it didn’t go smoothly. “You know I can take care of myself, right?” She raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged in response not saying anything. His eye drifted to her lips and she saw him lick his lips unconsciously. She smirked and leaned forward slightly, her lips just an inch from his. She was silently daring him to kiss her and his self-control was crumbling by the second.

He hungrily captured her lips and she ran her fingers through his hair pulling him closer. He stepped in between her legs as she opened them to let him get closer to her. She made a soft noise against his lips and scooted her hips forward to press against him fully. He gripped her hair and tilted her hair back and kissed and nipped her neck making her moan. “If you keep that up, we’re gonna have to lock the door…” She teased and he stepped away. Her face was heated and flushed but she pecked his lips before hopping down off the counter and exiting the bathroom, trailing her fingers down his arm as she left.

He followed close behind her so he could keep a watch on her. She wanted to go out and he let her choose the place, he didn’t know it would be a dusty old bar. The man he had knocked to the floor was gone; she had made her way back up to the bar. He noticed her talking to the bartender animatedly with a huge smile on her face, this annoyed him immensely. He frowned at himself and shook his head to clear it before sitting beside her at the bar.

The bartender offered him a drink and he shook his head. “No, I’m good.” He answered with his normal grumpy look on his face. She giggled and leaned against him a bit, definitely kind of tipsy. “Jules! This is Diego my…friend?” She shrugged a little, unsure of where they stood with each other, even though they had slept together rather quickly. The bartender quickly raised their eyebrows then smirked knowingly. “Nice ta meet ya.” They greeted with a cheery almost Minnesota accent. He grimaced and tried to smile, but it just looked like he was in pain. “Same to you, I guess?” He shrugged and turned his attention elsewhere.

The warmth from her body was a comfort he would seek out constantly. He always wanted her touching him. He hadn’t wanted this with anyone else, and it was confusing. Sure, he had been with other women, other women being Vanya, but still…there was just something about Amelia that drove him absolutely crazy. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and scooted a little closer, trying to be smooth about it. “Just can’t get enough, huh?” She hummed teasingly and he scoffed a little.

“Darlin’ I’m just trying to keep ya from fallin’ over.” He lied and she put a little more of her weight on him, despite her teasing. “You’re the one getting closer, sweetheart.” He noted, a smirk growing on his face, not that he was complaining. “You guys…are you dating?” Jules asked and they both blinked and shook their heads saying no at the same time. This made Jules laugh and roll their eyes, “I dunno, sure seem lovey dovey.” They shrugged as they dried a glass and put it up.

She reluctantly pulled away from Diego as he awkwardly scooted away from her putting a little bit of distance between each other. His hand found hers on the other side of the bar and he linked their fingers together where other people wouldn’t see. He had to touch her somehow and she wasn’t going to say no. She gave his hand a squeeze and he squeezed back. Jules rolled their eyes and snorted in amusement. “Oh, I see. You’re still dancing around your feelings, I get it, listen to Jules, if it feels right, go with your heart.”

After a bit more talking and more than a few more drinks Diego cut her off, much to her protests. “ ‘m fine! I can keep goin’!” she whined when he told Jules to stop serving her. She leaned close to him and whispered in his ear. “I’ll give you a blowie in the bathroom if you let me have just one more drink.” She spoke so only he could hear. He gripped her by the shoulders and made her sit up straight. “Baby, as tempting as that is, absolutely not right now.” He whispered back and she whined even more and huffed in annoyance.

“Let’s get you out of here.” He sighed and effortlessly lifted her up into his arms. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him. She kissed his neck and shoulders wherever she could reach, not being able to help herself. “Mm…you smell good.” She murmured against his neck, and he did his best to ignore his own body’s reaction and gently placed her into his car. He got into the driver’s seat and turned the ignition, and the car came to life purring like a large cat.

She ended up dozing off in the seat before they made it back to the mansion. He kept stealing glances at her as she slept, she looked so peaceful and unbothered by the world around her. Once he parked the car he went around and got her out, easily lifting her into his arms and carrying her inside to her room. He set her on her bed and was about to leave when a surprisingly firm grip held his wrist. He looked down and was met with those storm grey eyes he was becoming quite fond of. “Stay with me…?” she asked in a small voice and scooted back in the bed to give him room. He climbed up behind her and she shook her head so he got in front. She wrapped her arms around him and burying her face against his back. “warm…” she murmured as her breath softened as she fell asleep again due to all the alcohol in her system.

He wasn’t used to a woman cuddling him from behind, but…he didn’t mind it. He relaxed into her touch and eventually ended up falling asleep himself. He had only fallen asleep in her room once, and it was the most restful sleep he had even gotten. He could get used to this peaceful feeling she gave him, maybe…he was even falling in love with her, not that he was going to swallow his pride and admit that fact. He’d keep denying it to himself, for the time being, and just enjoy the present without worrying about tomorrow.

Meanwhile Vanya was getting ready for a surprise visit to the mansion, she wanted to see her siblings, even though they treated her like shit. She was nervous to see Diego since the last time they saw each other was when they were planning on running away together. He stood her up at their band performance, and then never showed up to leave together, he was too busy playing hero like Sir Hargreeves wanted him to.

Vanya sighed as she closed her suitcase clicking the latches into place after zipping it. Would they be happy to see her? Would they even care? Would they treat her like she shouldn’t be there? She didn’t know the answer to any of the questions floating around in her mind. She did want to see Diego most of all, maybe he had grown up and would consider actually being with her and not the kind of fling they had at the time. She missed him and thought of him often.

She hailed a cab outside and made her way to the airport. Once she was through security, she got on the plane to go back “home”. If she could ever have called the place she lived at one point home. She nervously looked out the plane window after the took her seat then leaned back in her seat after clicking the seatbelt into place. It was going to be a long flight, for more than one reason. She opened a book and turned to the page she was on and started reading to pass the time. Soon enough she was going to be face to face with reality, and she wasn’t going to like it one bit .


	4. Her Feelings Revealed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have an explosion of emotions, powers causing her to get a little out of control.  
> Vanya sees Diego and Amelia...will chaos ensue?

Chapter 4: Her Feelings Revealed?

She woke up and groaned groggily as her head pounded she rolled over only to meet resistance. She slowly peeled her eyes open and was met with a smirking face, inches from her own. “Mornin’ sleepin’ beauty.” He greeted, his voice still a little scratchy from sleep, something that made her melt on the inside. She inches forward and pressed her lips softly to his a soft sigh escaping her as he kissed her back his arms looping around her back and pulling her close. Their legs tangled together as the kiss heated up and she felt the evidence of his recent waking pressed against her.

“Mm…gmorning.” She smiled sleepily at him when she pulled away then gently pulled out of his grasp. “I’m sorry but I really need to pee…” she giggled sheepishly then slipped off to the bathroom. He groaned and rolled on to his back to stare at the ceiling for a moment before sitting up and rubbing his hand over his face willing his body to calm itself down. When she exited the bathroom, he was gone from her room, off to his own to take a cold shower. She sighed in disappointment and flopped back down on her bed after popping an aspirin into her mouth and swallowing it.

After a little bit she tentatively made her way out of her room, she could by all rights go back to her apartment and her job, but…she actually came to like it here. She wandered around and eventually made it to the kitchen where Grace was. “Hello, Amelia. Would you like some breakfast?” Grace asked and she nodded in answer as her stomach grumbled. “Breakfast sounds amazing.” She sighed and sat down at the table.

After a few minutes a lanky figure sat down with her. “Hey there~!” he greeted with an almost fake grin. She raised an eyebrow at him and pursed her lips, not sure what to say. “Um…hi? Klaus, right? We haven’t talked much…” She took a sip of water just for something to do in the silence.

“The one and only.” He clapped a hand on her shoulder making her spill the water into her lap. She shot him a withering look and dabbed the water away with a napkin. “Sooooo….you and Diego, right?” He asked making her sputter awkwardly and her face heat up.

“I’ve got no idea what you’re on about.” She looked away stubbornly and bit the inside of her cheek. A knowing smirk spread across his face and he shook his head. “Honey I have premonitions; you can’t fool me. Also…you two aren’t as quiet as you think.” He added with a delicate sniff and flipped his hair dramatically.

She looked appalled and gulped before looking down at her lap. “I think…I really am starting to actually love him.” She admitted quietly and Klaus gently put a hand on her shoulder in support.

“Yeah, I already know that. You should tell him.” He urged and tipped her chin up with a finger a grin on his face when she looked up at him. She blinked a few times and thought about his words. She could confess to Diego, but she could also very easily get rejected, she wasn’t sure she was ready for an actual relationship, and she didn’t know where he stood with that either. She pursed her lips, pressing them tightly together and shook her head.

“No, I don’t think so…not yet.” She gave Klaus a small smile and patted his hand. She was saved from the conversation by Grace setting a plate of food in front of her. She also set a plate in front of Klaus since she noticed him come in. “Thanks, Grace.” she thanks her as she walks…err floats away. Both her and Klaus grin at each other before digging into the food. Klaus finished faster than she did and gave her a devilish smirk which let her know he was up to something before leaving the table.

She sighed and shook her head watching him disappear around the corner. She had no idea what he was up to but she hoped he didn’t get into something stupid. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized that he could be telling Diego what they talked about. She hoped he didn’t because she wanted to tell him first. She pushed her plate away, suddenly losing her appetite.

She got up from the table determined to find the one-eyed grumpy man she's started falling for. She found him sitting on his bed seemingly lost in thought, so she knocked on the door frame to get his attention. He turned his head towards her, his hair hanging damply around his shoulders. “Want some company?” she asked softly and he shrugged his shoulders.

She stepped in the room and cautiously sat on his bed next to him. She hadn’t actually been inside his room before so she took a moment to look around and take it in. There wasn’t a lot in his room, a few posters on the wall, one of his band, and a cross-stitch mask hung carefully by his bed, probably a gift from Grace.

“You okay?” She asked gently putting her hand over his. He twisted his hand and linked their fingers together. He gave a half smile before answering her. “Yeah. I’m fine, Ami.” He gave her hand a squeeze before letting it go. She was going to tell him her feelings but was thinking against it with the energy he was giving off.

“So…I kind of wanted to talk to you about something.” She cleared her throat and he raised an eyebrow at her, not saying anything. She took a deep breath and just decided to blurt it out. “Ithinkimfallinginlovewithyou” She spoke rapidly and he furrowed his eyebrows at her trying to process what she just said.

“You’re falling in love with me?” He stared at her looking dumbfounded and she nodded mutely. “You really shouldn’t. You'll only get hurt.” He muttered and got off his bed, walking away from her leaving her sitting there, her face burning in embarrassment. The truth was, he was falling for her too, and it terrified him. He didn’t want to end up hurting her like he hurt Vanya.

She followed him to the living room, feeling her temper rising as she stalked after him. “Kraken!” She all but growled, she felt like electricity was thrumming through her veins and could here thunder rumble in the distance. “You sleep with me, spend almost every day with me, spend the night in my room, save me at the bar, turn my life upside down, and I tell you how I feel about you and you walk away from me?” She hissed when he turned around to look at her.

“Who the hell do you think you are, telling me how I should or shouldn’t feel?” She continued, her body glowing slightly blue as the thunder grew louder. The temperature in the room was dropping and she could see her own breath as she panted in anger. She couldn’t get control of her emotions; they were spiraling out of control.

He stepped back a little and seemed lost for words. He didn’t know what to do to calm her down, he felt like no matter what he said she probably wouldn’t believe him. “I care about you!” He urged trying to search for the right words to say to her. “I don’t want you to get hurt!” He continued and she sniffled a little.

“Yeah? Is that the truth?” She shot back, blue light pulsing around her as rain started pelting the roof of the mansion. “You were thinking of shutting me out, am I wrong?” she asked, demanding the truth.

“I…I don’t want you to get hurt. It’s better for you without me.” He answered, his voice barely there, the normally confident and cock Diego was nowhere to be found under the fury she was throwing at him. “I was going…going to tell you that you should go back to your life…before all of this…” He added averting his gaze away from her.

She scoffed and sniffled again and wiped at the tears spilling from her eyes. She didn’t know why she was reacting this way; she knew there was a chance that he would reject her. “But…I think…I am falling for you too.” He muttered after a pause between the two of them. That was the last straw, why couldn’t he just tell her that instead of walking away and pushing her away?

"Save it, Diego." She snapped as a loud peel of thunder sounded outside coinciding with a lightning strike that lit up the whole room through the windows. Tears streaked her face as she turned away from him and tried to walk away. He tried to grab her wrist to keep her from leaving causing a zap of electricity to jolt him backwards. "Ami-" he tried calling out to her but she kept going.

"It's Amelia." She answered back coldly, not bothering to turn around and look at him. He just broke her heart, he knew it. She hesitated at the door way for only a moment before stepping through it and into the storm, determined not to look back. Yes, he had just told her exactly what she wanted to hear…but not how she wanted to hear it.

She knew she was overreacting but the power thrumming through her body had her on edge and she couldn’t calm down. She got down the front steps before she felt her body drain, she tried to keep going, but she collapsed as the storm started fading. She stirred a little when she felt a set of strong arms lifting her from the ground.

“Okay my little hurricane, let’s talk like adults, once you rest.” Diego sighed as he carried her inside. Little did he know, Vanya saw him carrying Amelia back into the mansion, and he hadn’t noticed she was there, waiting in a cab trying to get up the courage to get out to go inside. She cursed to herself and told the cab driver to drive to the theater where the orchestra preforms, she was going to take up their offer after all, fuck the world if she couldn’t have her family, or Diego.


	5. It's the End of the World as We Know It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER!!! THIS SPOILS THE END OF APOCOLYPSE SUITE!!**
> 
> Also, I know Five doesn't get the puppy till Dallas BUT I wanted him to have the puppy and forgot....soooo that's a plot hole I don't wanna fix lol. 
> 
> Amelia and Diego decide that..maybe they'll be alright together anyway. <3 Enjoy!

“What the fuck?” Was the first thing she heard as she woke up the next day. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Diego standing at the window looking out. “Vanya has powers?” He added dumbly and she blinked as she sat up.

The next moment her ears were ringing and Diego was covered in glass because the house basically exploded. He staggered a bit and grabbed her quickly, holding her to his body as he jumped out the window to get out of the mansion. He saw Five, Luther, Klaus, and Allison all running from the building as well.

He got across the street and looked back at the building right as it completely blew to pieces as Vanya swung her bow towards it. “Shit…” Five breathed beside of her and she was just trying to get her head to stop spinning. The last thing she remembered was walking out into a storm and possibly passing out, then she woke up in Diego’s bed right before the explosion.

She turned her head towards them and gave a crazed smile. She was completely white with violin strings that looked painted onto her body, from what little Amelia could see. They all prepared for a fight but she just walked away without a word.

They all followed her, it didn’t take long to realize she was meeting up with a whole orchestra at the theater. They all went inside; she didn’t seem to notice. Diego went up high onto the support beams, watching from above. Five, Luther, Klaus, and Allison went in another direction, Amelia stayed back and watched from a distance, not sure what she could do.

As the music played the building started shaking and the beams Diego perched himself on started collapsing. He jumped down with a knife ready in his hand, grabbing Vanya by the hair and putting the knife to her throat.

“You need to cut this crap out, Vanya!” he growled into her ear threateningly and she just laughed at him an insane smile plastered on her face. “Brother! What exactly do you think you’re doing?” She asked airily, not affected in the least by the knife against her throat.

“Stopping you from doing something stupid. Tell me why I shouldn’t just cut your throat right now and be done with this?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. She tilted her head back with wide eyes, pretending to be innocent. That lasted a split second before the insane smile spread across her face again.

“Because, I love you.” She started and his eye widened in shock and he hesitated just momentarily. “Because, I know you won’t.” She added and pulled her bow across her violin sending Diego crashing through a wall.

“You know, Kraken…” Luther’s voice floated into the room as he arrived with Five and Allison. Klaus was nowhere to be seen, Amelia wondered if he took off, she wouldn’t blame him if he did. She was paralyzed with fear, she didn’t know if she was about to die or if they would be able to stop Vanya before she succeeded in destroying the world. “You _really_ need to stop running off alone.” He scolded Diego who was currently holding his side and crouched down in pain.

“Space—” Allison tried to get his attention as Vanya straightened herself up completely and continued playing her deadly melody. They all got into fighting poses and Amelia stumbled further away over the multitude of rubble. She wanted to get away before she got hurt.

“Big brother! You’ve finally made it to one of my recitals!” Vanya crowed over her music, eyes wandering over everyone there. “And you’ve brought the whole family…”

“Really touching…I’ve only been waiting _NINETEEN YEARS_ …” She scoffed as she walked towards her family. She didn’t seem to notice Amelia hiding in the distance.

“Vanya, why don’t you put down the violin so we can talk about this?” Luther asked cautiously, trying to reason with her. She wasn’t in the mood to be reasoned with, she was completely out of her mind with anger and betrayal.

“You should have seen me my first time…” She sighed, reminiscing the past. “I was so nervous my hands were shaking…I broke a string, but no one cared…” She continued, the music dancing around her, everything was rumbling and threatening to collapse at any moment. “Pogo was there…You guys were close, weren’t you Space?” She asked, antagonistically. Pogo was dead, Five was there to find his body.

“I heard a rumor—” Allison started and Vanya swung her bow towards her, slicing her throat. “You SHUT UP –!” Vanya screamed as Allison’s hands flew to her throat, trying to stop the bleeding.

“Allison!” Luther yelled as he grabbed her to try to help. “Kraken, flank left! We need to hit her fast!” Five finally stepped in, having enough of the bullshit that was going on. He went to her right while Diego went to the left.

“Keep playing! Brass! Woodwinds! You have a fourteen-measure break!” Vanya ordered turning to the rest of the orchestra that was playing along with her. “Stretch your legs.”

“Watch it they’re armed!” Diego warned Five as the members of the orchestra that were now taking a break came after them. “Mind your blind side!” Five shot back.

“I can take care of myself!” They snapped at the same time as Five put his hand right through a man’s skull and Diego sliced a man open with one of his knives. “Allison! Hold on…! Don’t let go of your throat! I’m going to get you out of here—” Luther urged Allison and she gurgled and held her throat tighter.

“Space—” Five grunted through the fighting. “Get over here!” He tried to command, but Luther didn’t listen. He used his rockets in his space suit he never took off to get out of the building and took off towards the nearest hospital. “I have to get her help!” He called back to Five as Five got grabbed by the men. “Space—!” He tried to call again to no avail.

“There’s no use fighting!” Vanya yelled with an insane laugh; her eyes completely unfocused. “We’re all gonna die anyway!” She added as the music started to swell to a climax.

“That is more than enough, young lady…” A voice floated through the air and Vanya turned around with wide eyes, stopping playing her violin. “Séance…” She breathed, almost frozen for some reason. Klaus stood with a multitude of other people, all holding instruments. He had his hair styled much like their father’s and was wearing the old man’s clothes.

“No, actually. It’s Father…” Klaus corrected, with a lie. “And this is the famous composer Igor Stravinsky…Along with the Manchester children’s orchestra…and a few members of the Ube tribe…” He sniffed with disdain and took a puff of his lit cigarette before continuing to speak. “We’re here to stop you by preforming Stravinsky’s Rite Of Spring, at a very specific tempo…and quickly, I have to get the children back for supper.”

“Like hell you are…” Vanya growled, her eyes narrowing in anger. “Madam Violin, what’s happening? You’ve stopped playing!! You promised us death!” One of her orchestra members spoke up and then another. “You’re ruining the piece! You promised us destruction!” They chided and Vanya scoffed at them.

“So, go hang yourselves!” She snapped and followed after Klaus as he walked away from her. “Don’t you dare walk away from me, Hargreeves!” She yelled as she ran after him. “I said don’t walk away from me!” She repeated as she finally caught up to him.

“Excuse me a moment, Mr. Stravinsky” Klaus muttered as he lit another cigarette. “Children! Focus on the piece!” Stravinsky urged, the conductor’s wand in his hand.

“Were you speaking to me, Vanya? I’m sorry, but I’m busy at the moment…putting a stop to your tantrum.” He turned to her and gazed at her with a bored look on his face. “Mr. Stravinsky…”

He was cut off when she grabbed his coat collar, knocking the monocle and cigarette askew. “Tantrum? You’re calling this a tantrum?” She screamed, her face contorting in fury. “I’m about to end this world!” She gloated.

“No, You’re not.” Klaus replied with a smirk, causing Vanya to falter for a moment. “You’re losing.” He added simply and she let go of his coat.

“But—” She tried to protest but Klaus wasn’t about to let that happen. She took a step back as he kept talking.

“You were an utter disappointment as a child, and embarrassment as an adult, so you can play the violin, big deal.” He scoffed, really selling the role as an extremely disappointed father. “You can’t even destroy the world properly, face it, Vanya…You’re a failure.” He emphasized the last statement and tears rolled down Vanya’s face.

“Vanya! Don’t listen to this bastard.” Diego growled coming up behind her, also absolutely pissed off. He actually wanted to try to convince her to come away with him, completely forgetting Amelia standing not too far away, watching everything. Seeing Vanya had brought his old feelings back up and he wanted to help her. “All we ever wanted was for him to love us, and he fed us to the wolves. He never cared if we lived or died, as long as it fit in with his plans.” His voice got softer as he spoke.

“Hargreeves never loved you…but that doesn’t matter, as long as someone does.” He finished speaking and Vanya scoffed at him, tears still rolling down her cheeks. “Is this the part where we all go home and act like a happy family?” She asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes in disbelief.

The next moment a gunshot rang out and Vanya’s head jerked violently as blood sprayed everywhere. Five had just shot her in the head. “No…This is the part where due to a bullet scrambling your brain, your capillaries start to leak fluid causing swelling that puts pressure on your motor neurons, and voluntary motor activity fails.” He deadpanned looking at her with no emotion, he was beyond done with all of this. Although, he could have killed her and chose not to.

“What did you just do!?” Diego roared at Five who just sighed before answering. “What you would’ve done if you had the brass.” He muttered.

“I can’t believe she fell for it. Thought I blew it when I said big deal…” Klaus breathed out and rubbed the back of his head. Diego looked towards Klaus dumbfoundedly “Hold on—You aren’t Hargreeves?” He asked, showing every ounce of intelligence in his brain.

“Oh, c’mon…you really think I’d be able to channel that old bat? Sonofabitch is even more stubborn as a corpse.” Klaus scoffed a little looking at Diego. “Maybe I have a career in acting…I’ve been dying to get involved in interpretative dance, or maybe—"

“It’s too late…” Vanya groaned from the ground her eyes barely open. “I’d stop it, but I can’t feel my fingers…” She added weakly and Five pulled her head up, holding the gun in his hand. “Stop what? What are you talking about? What’s that sound?” Five rapid-fire questioned and, quickly getting more irritated.

“You ruined the concert, but even failed performances come to…” She paused for a moment before continuing. “…the finale…”

“You know what, Vanya…?” Five looked up at the sky Amelia’s eyes followed his line of sight and her heart dropped when she saw what he was looking at. “I never liked you…” He continued, a tone of resignation in his voice.

There was an explosion and then dust covered everything. She looked up to see Klaus standing with his hands in the air and the remnants of the large meteor falling to the ground as well. “Fascinating…we’re alive…” Five chuckled a little.

Amelia let out a shaky laugh and sank to her knees “Yeah…we’re alive…” She echoed and they all looked over to her, having all forgotten she was even there. Diego crossed the distance quickly and dropped to his knees in front of her, he checked her over for injuries. She pulled away after a moment and looked away from him. “You love her…don’t you?” She asked softly and he sighed, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“I understand now…” She laughed bitterly and pushed to her feet. “I’m glad you’re okay.” She gave him a soft smile and started to walk away. He scrambled to his feet and tried to grab ahold of her hand only to get shocked and jerk his hand away. “Don’t. Go be with her.” She motioned to Vanya still laying on the ground.

“Amelia…” He called after her and she shook her head. “I need some space, Diego.” She replied and he averted his gaze and walked away. He let her go, maybe she’d talk to him soon, if he went to her apartment…

He shook his head and Klaus put a hand on his shoulder. “Chin up, plenty of girls out there for you to screw up with.” He joked and Diego shrugged his hand off his shoulder. “Shut up, Klaus.” He snapped and stalked away.

“We’re alive!” Five exclaimed, “Let’s get Vanya to the hospital!” He called to Klaus who lazily walked over to him and picked Vanya up with a sigh. “Yeah, this was a great family reunion. We all survived.” He scoffed his normal joking demeanor not there.

Amelia climbed the stairs to her apartment, found the door unlocked, went inside and locked the door behind her. She stripped her clothes off as she made her way to her bathroom. She turned the water as hot as it could go and climbed in and just let the hot water run over her skin as she let the events of the day process. She really did love him, but obviously his heart was with someone else, even if he did care about her. She almost died; she could have gotten blown away when the meteor hit the earth…if it hit the earth.

She didn’t know how long she was in the shower, but she felt a little better when she got out. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked to her bedroom that was kind of empty now…most of her stuff was at the mansion that was now destroyed. She searched through her dresser and found something to wear and quickly put it on before heading to the living room.

She did a double-take when she saw the lanky figure sitting on her couch. He looked up at her and gave a crooked grin. “Hey…so…I thought we could talk?” He asked apprehensively and she inhaled deeply and shrugged, flopping down on the couch next to him. She let her body sag against him, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She gave up, she couldn’t stay mad at him. “I’m sorry, I’m not trying to force you into anything…” She mumbled, not having the energy to argue anymore. “Just know…I love you.” She added with a chuckle and a small shrug.

“It’s not that I don’t…love you…” He started carefully and she raised an eyebrow at him. “Because I think I do…I’m just…not great with feelings, or expressing them…and it’s dangerous to be with me…” He swallowed as he spoke.

“I don’t care if it’s dangerous…So long as I’m with you that’s all that matters.” She pulled away slightly and looked at him. He cupped her face gently with his hand and pressed his lips to hers, no more words were needed to convey what he needed to say. She kissed him back eagerly, her hands coming up to cover his. Maybe they’d be alright together after all.


	6. Couple's Paradise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a break from our regularly scheduled APOCALYPSE to bring you some happy fuzzy feelings...and a particularly filthy chapter. 
> 
> This has oral sex(both receiving), but also non-sexual nudity mentioned.  
> They shower together!  
> Honestly this is about building their relationship and them bonding. Sex part is about...halfway through the chapter. There's nothing after it other than a dumb joke. Enjoy!

“Hey...you alright?” Diego mumbled as he sat up and draped his arms around Amelia. She was sitting on the edge of the bed with her arms resting on her thighs staring at the wall. The reality of the last few days was crashing down on her and she couldn’t sleep, the early morning sun was peeking through her curtains. 

“Mhm…” she hummed a little and leaned against his chest as he wrapped himself around her and rested his chin on top of her head. He wasn’t usually intimate with people so this was very new to him, but he kind of liked feeling her warmth and weight against him.

She pulled the sheets tighter around her naked form, almost forgetting she didn’t have clothes on. Diego chuckled a little and adjusted his own sheet to cover his waist before pulling her into a more comfortable position against his chest. “Talk to me?” he murmured as he trailed his fingers up and down her arm gently. 

“I just…” She started then paused and took a deep breath before a soft smile played on her face. “If someone told me two weeks ago that I’d witness the almost end of the world and fall in love with one of those Hargreeves kids…I’d laugh at them and tell them they were crazy.” She chuckled a little as he brushed his lips across her neck and shoulders gently.

“Look where you are now…all wrapped up in my arms.” He chuckled and she sighed contently. 

“Yeah…and it’s very nice.” She replied turning towards him and pressing her lips to his softly and cupping his face in her hands. He kissed back, pulling her closer to him before pulling away. 

“You’re…really in love with me?” he asked, uncertainty in his voice as he looked at her. Her gaze softened at his words and she smiled at him rubbing a thumb across his cheek lovingly.

“That’s what I said, isn’t it? Did I speak a foreign language?” She snickered a little at her own joke and he glowered at her before pushing her away playfully.

“I’m not here to get made fun of, Ami.” He mumbled with a faint pout on his lips. She giggled and climbed into his lap, straddling his hips, making sure the sheets were carefully draped between their bodies. 

“Look here, mister grumpy hero, I love you, okay?” She emphasized the ‘I love you’ as she spoke and made him look at her. He met her gaze with a grin on his face and looped his arms behind her back and rested his hands on her hips. “And again, my name is Amelia.” She added, pretending to be mad. 

“You know…I could get used to this…Amelia” He chuckled as he looked her up and down, his good eye tracing the soft curves of her body. She felt her body heat up under his gaze and tried to fight the blush gathering on her cheeks. She liked the way her name rolled off his tongue, the sound did things to her she didn’t want to admit, even to herself.

“Ugh pervert.” She scoffed playfully and smacked his shoulder lightly before rolling off of him taking her sheet with her, leaving him barely covered. He almost laughed and pulled the other sheet around himself and sat up.

“I need a shower, you got me all sticky last night….” She groaned and stood up, wincing a little bit as she stretched, her muscles a little sore from the night before. She sighed and shrugged before dropping the sheet and strutting out of the room and to the bathroom before he could properly react to her statement.

He inhaled deeply then exhaled rubbing his hand over his face. He didn’t know how to handle Amelia. She was so unlike anyone he’d met before, and that just made him love her even more. After a minute or so he heard the water turn on and grinned to himself before sneaking into the bathroom. 

He paused when he heard her singing quietly and smiled before clearing his throat to alert her to his presence. She squeaked in surprise and poked her head outside of the shower curtain and snorted noticing he was still fully naked. “We hit the naked in front of each other casually, pretty damn quick, didn’t we?” She asked laughing a little bit.

He shrugged a little, looking unbothered. “Yeah, we did.” He agreed with a smirk. “Got room in that shower for me?” he asked raising an eyebrow. 

She rolled her eyes with a crooked grin and opened the curtain for him. He quickly got in and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck softly. She giggled a little and pulled away, splashing water into his face making him scowl at her.

“You’re insatiable.” She shook her head as she squeezed some shampoo into her hands. “Wet your hair, please?” she requested and he raised an eyebrow but did as he was told.

She rubbed the shampoo between her palms to a lather then tiptoed a little starting to work it through his hair. She took the time to massage his scalp with her fingers and he made a soft noise of pleasure. “I can wash my own hair…” He mumbled but didn’t try to move away from her hands.

“I know…rinse now.” She kissed his cheek and he stepped under the water and she made sure all the suds rinsed down the drain. He pushed his hair out of his face and smiled at her. “Thank you, no one’s ever…done that for me before.” He looked to the side and pursed his lips. 

“I’ll do it whenever you’d like, I don’t mind.” She cupped his face and pressed her lips to his as she reached around and turned the water off. She pulled away then grabbed the towel she set out and wrapped it around herself before handing a towel to him. He wrapped it around his waist as they both stepped out of the shower. 

She grabbed a smaller towel and wrapped it around her hair at the same time as Diego shook his head, sending water drops flying all over the bathroom. “Diego!” She groaned and grabbed another towel and ruffled his hair with it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead on hers when she lowered her arms. “Sorry~.” He laughed a little and kissed her softly. 

“You’re literally a child sometimes…” she murmured against his lips with a smile before pulling away and draping the towel over his face and running out of the bathroom. He rolled his eye and shook his head, not being able to keep the smile off of his face. 

He quickly realized he didn’t have any clean clothes to change into when he walked into her room and saw the pile of his dusty clothes from the day before laying in the floor. “I have some old sweat pants that should fit you.” Amelia pursed her lips as she dug through her dresser and pulled out a pair of pants and an old shirt. 

“It’ll do.” Diego sighed and took the clothes quickly putting them on and tossing his towel into the dirty clothes hamper and picking up his dirty clothes and folding them neatly and setting them to the side. 

“You could’ve put those with my clothes, planned on doing laundry today anyway.” Amelia noted offhandedly and he shrugged at her. “What, does it need dry-cleaned or something?” she asked incredulously and he just cleared his throat without answering. 

“Oh my god, it does??” She blurted out and he crossed his arms across his chest avoiding answering her which just made her laugh even more. He pushed her down onto the bed and pinned her down with a playful grin on his face. She grunted a little at the impact and wiggled against him but didn’t put any real effort into getting away. 

“You, shush.” He teasingly commanded and captured her lips with his while linking their fingers together. She hummed against his lips and tangled her legs with his kissing him back. Their bodies fit perfectly against each other, as if they were puzzle pieces that were meant to go together. Every time he kissed her it felt like he was home, a feeling he never had with anyone else, and it was intoxicating. 

His knee settled between her legs and rubbed her sensitive place when she moved her hips making her gasp softly. His hands roamed up her body, softly sliding up her loose fitting tee-shirt and cupping her breasts. “No bra, huh?” he noted as he thumbed over her nipples causing them to stiffen under his touch. 

“You complaining?” She shot back trying not to arch her back into his hands but failing miserably. He smirked and pushed her shirt up over her head before dipping down and laving his tongue over her nipples making her moan softly. She felt her panties dampen against the leg he had between her hips; she could also feel his arousal pressing against her as he turned his attention to leaving marks scattered on her chest. 

“No, darlin’, just an observation is all.” He drawled and blew a teasing breath across her chest making her inhale sharply at the sudden coldness assaulting her bare nipples. “Can I try something?” he asked with a thoughtful look on his face.

“What is it?” She asked cautiously, her arms subconsciously coming up to cover her chest as she looked up at him. He gave her a smirk and reached over to the side table and picked up a knife. 

“I won’t cut you. Unless you’re up for that…” He started slowly and she pursed her lips gazing at the cold metal in his hand. “Don’t…cut me.” She whispered and he softly grazed the dull edge of the blade against her skin, the cold metal leaving a trail of goosebumps. 

“Wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, I promise.” He hummed softly and ran the flat part of the knife over one of her nipples making her gasp and arch against him. He took his free hand and pushed her back down with a smirk on his face. “Careful, this is sharp…” He warned and trailed the very top across her bare chest, making her shiver a little bit underneath him. 

“Oh my god…” She groaned a little and shifted her hips a little, trying to get some sort of relief for the ache between her legs. “This shouldn’t turn me on this much.” She whined and he chuckled before running his tongue across her chest where he had just had his knife and setting the knife to the side. 

“Now I know what really gets you goin’, huh?” He murmured against her bare skin, his breath giving her goosebumps and making her shudder. He slid a hand down her pants and rubbed his fingers teasingly against her sensitive nerves making her moan out his name. 

“More…please…” She whimpered and rolled her hips against his hand, eager for her release. He lazily rubbed his fingers against her before removing his hand gaining an impatient whine from Amelia. 

“Shhh…don’t be like that, baby, I’ll make you feel good, be patient.” He hummed and licked the evidence of her arousal off his fingers before sliding them into her mouth. She eagerly swirled her tongue around his fingers and looked up at him with hooded eyes. “Such a good little girl you are…” he cooed and cupped her face after removing his fingers from her mouth. 

“Please I just wanna feel good, Diego.” She squirmed against him and he smirked at her, slowly trailing his fingers back down her body. He sunk two long fingers inside of her and she sighed almost in relief as he pumped them in and out, letting his palm brush against her clit as he moved his hand.

“Is that where you wanted my fingers? Eager to be touched, like a little slut?” He whispered into her ear as she rocked her hips against his fingers. “Y-yes! Your fingers feel so good!” She gasped as he hooked his fingers inside of her and hit a particularly sensitive spot that made her toes curl in pleasure. 

He added a third finger and quickened his pace. “I’m so c-close!” she gasped out and he removed his hand and smirked at her when she whimpered in protest. He hooked his fingers into the band of her pants and pulled them down keeping eye contact with her as he did so.

“Can I taste you?” He asked as she raised her hips to help him pull off her pants. She nodded and swallowed thickly as he pulled her hips up to his mouth. He smirked at her and bit the inside of her thigh which made her moan at the unexpected combination of pain and pleasure. He soothed the bite marks with his tongue before sliding it over her sensitive core. 

He kept a firm grip on her hips to keep her from jerking away as he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked gently while swirling his tongue around. She balled her fists in the sheets and closed her eyes as pleasure washed over her body. He kept a steady pace and soon she was writhing against him her orgasm quickly approaching.

He pulled away and lapped at her clit before running his tongue in circles around it pushing her over the edge. She moaned his name and shook against him as her orgasm washed over her. He placed kisses to her inner thighs and a few little bites as she came down from the high of her release. 

He gently set her back down and licked his lips as her breathing went back to normal. “Fuck…Diego…” She panted and rested a hand over her face. He gave her time to recover and softly trailed his fingers up and down her body, making her shiver under his touch. 

After a few minutes she pushed him down onto his back and hungerly captured his lips. He kissed back and gripped her ass in his hands giving it a firm squeeze as she swung her legs over his lap and straddled his hips. “Let me make you feel good now…” She murmured against his lips and he responded by biting her bottom lip gently and rolling his hips against hers. 

She reached down and pushed his pants down and took him in one hand sliding it up and down. He moaned softly and bucked his hips into her hand, precum dripping from the tip of his erection. She slid her thumb over the head of his penis and up the sensitive part of the shaft making him shudder in pleasure. 

She slid down his body and smiled at him with hooded eyes before placing a kiss to the tip of his length and swirling her tongue around. He closed his eyes and moaned low in his throat, his hands twitching at his sides. She hummed experimentally against his member as she went down as far as she could, almost taking him fully into her mouth. His hands gripped her hair on instinct and he thrusted a few times into her mouth. 

He loosened his grip and she pulled away to look at him as she slid her hand up and down his hardness. He was putty in her hands, or more accurately her mouth. She went back down on him and bobbed her head up and down, stopping each time to swirl her tongue around his tip. She enjoyed the soft sounds of pleasure he was making. When he bucked his hips, she pressed them back down with her hands. 

“A-Ami I’m..I’m close.” He warned her and she focused her attention to the tip of his erection, swirling her tongue around while stroking the shaft with her hand. He gripped her hair again and pushed her fully down on himself and thrusted his hips as he his release spilled down her throat. He moaned out her name as he rode out his orgasm. After a few moments she pulled away and licked her lips, not spilling a single drop and even licking his softening erection clean making him shudder. 

“I think you just blew my damn mind.” He panted as he relaxed on the bed pulling his pants back up lazily. She chuckled as she redressed herself and curled up against him resting her head on his shoulder. “I’m pretty sure I just blew a lot more than that, Kraken.” She yawned as she spoke and he wrapped his arms around her, stifling a yawn of his own. It was still pretty early, they could use some more sleep before facing whatever disaster waits for them outside of Amelia’s apartment. 


End file.
